Under the Rain
by Candykaykay2001
Summary: Diodeshipping ( AshxClemont) one-shot. Don't like don't read. " Will you continue your dream-" Clemont leaned in to whisper in his ear."-for me?"


**Hello everyone! Ok there's only three things I have to say:**

**This is a Diodeshipping story, or AshxClemont if your not familiar with the ship name.**

**I unfortunately do not own Pokemon.**

**Enjoy my one-shot!**

…**...**

It was raining. People were running down the street to the nearest shelter with umbrellas or hoodies covering their shivering bodies. The rain pounded hard on the ground and civilians, bringing cold wind as well. Thunder boomed in the sky, making people run faster. A storm was approaching.

As people ran, one boy sat and let the rain come down on him. He was curled in on himself. Knees to his chest, chin resting on them. A sob escaped him. He looked up into the dark booming sky.

' Why? After all that hard work why?' He thought his eyes burning.

He shivered. Then he noticed the only sound left was the pounding rain and booming thunder. And the only light source was the lightning that flashed across the sky. He was all alone.

' Guess none of my friends cared.' He sniffed bitterly.

Then again even he knew that was a lie within itself. His friends cared about him very much. There was no doubt about it. But still.

He brushed his wet and matted hair away from his face and closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of rain. Then he shivered again.

' Maybe I should go inside.' He thought. Then he shook his head. ' I'll be fine.'

Suddenly he heard wet sounding footsteps approach him, then he felt the pounding of the rain dissipate.

" You know Ash if you sit out here any longer, your going to catch a cold." A voice said from directly beside him.

Ash looked toward the voice. " I'll live. Rain wont kill you."

" Actually it can. For example if you got electrocuted from lightning, or you got hypothermia."

Ash rolled his eyes. " Thanks for the science lesson Clemont."

Clemont sat down on the wet bench holding the small umbrella over himself and Ash.

" Why did you run away?" Clemont asked cocking his head looking at his raven-haired friend.

Ash looked at him in disbelief. " Are you seriously asking why I ran away?"

Clemont nodded obviously still looking for an answer. Ash sighed.

" It's because I lost the Kalos League after all that hard work. You saw so why are you asking me why I ran away?" Ash said clearly annoyed.

Clemont looked confused. " Why are you upset? You got into the Top 8. Personally I'm proud of you."

Ash glared at him. " That's the point. I didn't win. Do you know how many leagues I've entered only to be defeated in the end?! I'm sick of it! I want to be a Pokemon Master, but how can I be one if I cant even win a league?"

Clemont didn't answer.

" Exactly. Maybe I should just give up on my dream. I talk about being the best and being able to beat everyone, but it seems I cant do that at all." Ash said bitterly.

Clemont stared at him in disbelief before taking Ash's face in his hands and forcing him to look him in the eye.

Ash gasped. Clemonts eyes were filled with many different emotions. The ones Ash could make out were anger, disbelief, and pure determination.

" Your going to give up on a dream that you worked so hard for because of a few loses?! Your just gonna throw that all away! Well let me tell you something. People would_ kill_ to make the Top 8 like you did! There's over millions of participants, and you made it to the _Top 8! That's_ incredible! Ok so maybe you didn't win, but you still proved your the greatest because not many people can get to where you did." Clemont said hoping that would lift Ash's spirits up.

It didn't. Clemont could still see that Ash didn't believe a word and was still crestfallen. Clemont decided to try another tactic.

" You know before I met you, I never had friends. Like actual human friends other than my sister. All I really had was metal, wires, and gears to keep me company. Also I never believed in my battling abilities. Sometimes I would hand trainers the badge without having to battle me because I didn't believe I was strong enough. Then I met you. You gave me more confidence and showed me I actually had potential and how to think outside the box. You Ash Ketchum are going to become a Pokemon Master."

Clemont said bringing Ash's face closer. Then he smashed his lips into Ash's. Fireworks seemed to exploded. Both their eyes fluttered shut and the umbrella clattered onto the cold hard ground, exposing both teens to the pounding rain.

Moments later they broke apart breathing heavily, ignoring the cold rain that fell against their skin.

" Will you continue your dream-" Clemont said leaning in to whisper in Ash's ear." -for me?"\

Ash smiled and nodded. " Yeah I will. For you."

Both teens smiled and leaned in for another kiss, the umbrella laying forgotten on the wet ground.

…**...**

**Well that's the end. I hope everybody liked it, and I would appreciate any feedback that anybody has to say. Anyways, bye and see you on the next story!**


End file.
